Already known are scavenger systems, which generate energy due to the rotation and vibration of the tyre. In these systems the tyre vibration accelerates a mass in combination with a spring. The moving mass can for instance be a magnet inside a coil, which generates a voltage due to the magnet movement. Another way is to apply piezo-type (PZT) material in the spring, which generates a voltage when stressed (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,034 B2 and US 2008/0047363 A1). Also a possibility is a system, which uses a stationary magnet in combination with a coil in the tyre. These systems will not generate sufficient power at low rotation speeds and are possibly rather bulky.